


i want to fall in love in the aquarium

by wolfcigs



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: Aquariums, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Making Out, RPF, anshk, anshuka, aqours - Freeform, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfcigs/pseuds/wolfcigs
Summary: The first time Saitou Shuka fell in love with Inami Anju was lit by fireworks. The second was lit by the gentle glow of an aquarium.anshuka first kiss... hehe





	i want to fall in love in the aquarium

Saitou Shuka first fell in love with Inami Anju beneath the fireworks. 

A three-day training camp knitted the nine girls together, filled with intense dance practice and recording, capped off by a night of setting off fireworks themselves. The golden sparks lit up the night like stars, and Shuka made the mistake of turning her head to face the girl beside her to comment on the beautiful sight before them.

The beauty of the fireworks was diminished immediately.

Glowing with the gentle light around them was Inami Anju, focused eyes twinkling and a slight smile painted across her face. Shuka couldn’t help but stare, as she thought to herself she’d never seen another person so angelic in her life.

“What’s up?” A gentle voice pulled her out of her stupor, and Shuka blinked hard. Anju’s eyes now met hers.

“I was just…” She stumbled over her words. “The fireworks are super cool, right??” Shuka gave a wide grin, and Anju smiled back. “Wanna go play with some sparklers?”

Anju nodded, and Shuka thought to herself that she was an incredibly lucky person, to get to spend more time taking in the sight of a face so breathtaking.

\--

The second time she fell in love was lit by the gentle glow of an aquarium.

It was semi-often that Anju asserted her hobby: going to aquariums alone. She liked the peace and the quiet and the hours she could spend alone, leaving her own thoughts and worries behind for a day (or for an afternoon), and losing herself in the tranquil hypnosis of the creatures surrounding her. 

Given this well-known fact, Shuka was naturally a bit shocked, as she found herself accompanying the older girl on a “date” to her favorite spot. She mentally used “date” tentatively, as she wasn’t entirely sure of the nature of this day. Perhaps selfishly, she wished she could call it that.

She wasn’t complaining, as her (attractive, adorable, funny, charismatic, loveable) co-worker led her around the exhibits, informing her of each species as they went.

"These are called Swell Sharks." Anchan explained deliberately as they approached one large tank that sat low to the ground. "They're called that because they puff up when they feel threatened" Shuka listened intently and smiled as she noticed the other girl's voice grow more and more confident. Listening further, Shuka discovered a side to Anju she had never encountered before.

On stage, the older girl shone brightly as their leader. She was obviously cut for the job, but Shuka knew from experience that despite this, Anju's self image had a tendency to waver. In interviews and in private conversations, she had admitted that she felt inadequate for her leader position. Shuka wondered how much of her on-stage confidence was genuine, and how much was a cover-up for how much she disliked herself.

However, at this moment, it was obvious she had a deep passion below the surface, and Shuka felt grateful to be the one to see it.

When they stepped into the next room, it felt as if they had walked into another dimension. Blue lights shone in a dreamlike hue around them, and Shuka felt herself become breathless.

"This is my favorite part." Anju's voice was quiet yet joyful as she spun around to meet Shuka's eyes. They lit up like the room itself, and if Shuka's breath was taken away before, her lungs were now entirely empty.

The other girl spun around once again and glued her attention to one tank in particular. "These are called Moon Jellyfish." Shuka stepped forward to stand alongside her. "I think they're the prettiest thing in the world." Her face was filled with pure wonder as she gazed at the tiny floating creatures, and in that moment, Shuka thought to herself that she disagreed: Anju was the prettiest thing in the world.

Without even thinking, she began to stare at the other girl the way she was staring at the jellyfish tank. Anju must have taken note of this, as she turned her head to the side. "Shuka?" Her voice was soft. "Are you alright?" And suddenly they were closer to each other than they'd ever been before.

"Yeah, I was just thinking..." Shuka's eyes never left Anju's. "You look really pretty right now, Anchan."

Anju's face turned bright red, but what with the blue glow that bounced off her skin, Shuka didn't notice. "S-stop that." She stuttered and she drew her lower lip between her teeth; an anxious tic Shuka had taken note of in the past.

"I don't lie." It was rare for Shuka to take on such a serious tone, but the voice came not of her own volition. Her gaze darted lower to glance at the other's lips. 

It must have been the dreamlike feeling in the jellyfish room, Shuka thought to herself, or perhaps the hypnotic movement of the jellyfish themselves, but either way she stepped forward in a love-sickened daze, closing the distance between them. Her lips were terribly dry, but Shuka couldn’t register that. Her mind was swimming back and forth like the jellyfish that surrounded them. 

To her surprise, Anju didn't back away. In fact, she kissed her back, tentatively pressing forward in reciprocation, a gentle sigh through her nose tickling Shuka’s upper lip. She stood perfectly still, hands at her side, as the younger girl daringly darted forward once more, drawing her lower lip between her own. The buzz of the jellyfish tanks and far-off murmur of the small crowds was drowned out by the heavy beating and dull pulsing of each girl’s blood pumping through their respective ears.

Shuka hadn’t kissed before, and in her blurry state of mind she vaguely wondered if the other had much experience in this, and if they were even doing it correctly. Her hands seemed to move of their own accordance, though, and reached forward to gingerly graze against her hips, eliciting another gentle sigh and a deepened kiss from their owner.

It probably only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity. Shuka's heart felt like it might burst out of her chest any second, and she swore it beat loud enough for both parties to hear.

She pulled away, and peered into Anju's eyes through her glasses, Shuka wearing an expression that asked "Is this okay?" and "Please don't run away.". Her fingers tentatively hooked through the belt loops of her jeans and tugged at her hips gently, gaze darting back and forth between her eyes and her lips. 

Again, Anju anxiously chewed on her lower lip, tongue darting out to swipe along it. Shuka thanked every God she could that they were alone for now, stuck motionless in this moment where she felt she could spend years taking in the sight of the other girl’s face, illuminated by the blue glow of the jellyfish tanks.

From in the distance, they could hear the sound of an approaching group, and Shuka promptly removed her hands from their position.

“Um, I’m...sorry if that was weird, or bad, or creepy, you just…” Shuka balled her hands into fists at her side. “You looked really pretty. And cute. And it’s cute how much you love this place. And you… shine so brightly.” She rambled awkwardly. “And I don’t wanna screw anything up.” She looked away at last, her palms sweaty with anxiety.

A moment passed, and as the group of parents and children entered the enclosure, both girls turned their heads at the sound, pulled out of their tunnel-visioned daze. Shuka felt a gentle hand on her forearm, and returned her gaze to meet the other’s. Anju gave a small smile, tightening her grip and tugging Shuka forward, silently leading her across the room.

She must have been in a total state of mind-fog, because before she knew it, the two were alone behind the closed doors of a restroom. Shuka found herself surprised at the fact that Anju was taking the initiative, but she wasn’t about to complain.

The taller girl finally tugged her into a stall, stopping at last and drifting her grip down to the other’s hands, giving them a soft squeeze before closing her eyes and leaning forward, urgently pressing their lips together once more.

Shuka’s own grip tightened as she was pushed gently against the door, kissing her back firmly, lacing their fingers together.

She pulled away. “So, this is okay then?”

Anju smiled, gnawing at her lower lip. “It’s really, really okay.” She leaned forward once more, breathing against the other’s mouth. “I’ve always wanted to fall in love at the aquarium.”

Shuka grinned, boldly gripping her hips again, and kissed her hard.

**Author's Note:**

> where does this kiss lead?? YOU DECIDE!!  
> anyways i wrote this on an airplane, i hope you like this.. anchan and shuka are in love and that's that  
> title inspired by koi ni naritai aquarium
> 
> if u like anshuka follow me on twitter @wolfcigs i post and draw them all the time~


End file.
